Memories
by Leverage3621
Summary: A story about all the fun and hilarious times of the Leverage crew caught on tape. Nate/Parker


Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage nor am I making money from this.

Pairing: Nate/Parker

A/N: Not only am I 'addicted' to your reviews but I think I'm also 'addicted' to writing Nate/Parker stories, but I'm currently on break from school so I don't have anything else to do so maybe that's why I've written as many as I have. Anyway hope you guys enjoy and like always please review because that's the only way I know you guys are reading my stories which in turn will inspire me to continue writing them. And just so you guys know, although I'm sure you guys are smart enough to realize it, all the parts in the _'single quotes'_ and are italicized are the videos.

"Hey dad. What are all these DVDs?" asked a thirteen year old boy with dirty blonde and somewhat curly hair holding them up so his father could see.

Nate looked over towards his son and smiled closing the box he was looking through back up, "Those son, are the many pranks and good times of the Leverage crew, with a few of you when you were little also."

"Sweet we so totally have to watch 'em."

"How about we take a break from cleaning the attic and watch a few?"

"Totally."

"Alright let's go," Nate said as he followed his son, whom he thought looked a lot like his mother but everyone said was the spitting image of him, down the attic stairs and into the living room to relive some pretty hilarious times.

Nate sat down on the couch while his son turned the television on and turned it to the correct setting to watch the movies. He remembered what most of them contained but couldn't wait to watch them and relive all the good ol' times again knowing Tyler would get a kick out of them too.Tyler popped in the DVD and plopped down beside Nate on the couch who hit play on the remote to see Parker pop up on the screen which brought a smile to his face not only because she was in the video but also because he remembered what this particular one was about.

'_Parker was chasing after Eliot with a crazy little smile on her face._

"_Call her off Nate! She might actually kill me!" Eliot yelled over at Nate who just shook his head so glad that Hardison was taping this knowing he could use this as blackmail if the need ever came about._

"_You shouldn't have eaten her cereal Eliot," Nate informed him as Eliot ran behind him hoping he would shield him but Nate just moved out of the way and continued to watch the chase. Eliot ended up on one side of the couch with Parker on the other; then all of sudden Parker screamed and leapt over the couch successfully tackling him to the ground putting the choke hold on him._

"_Say mercy," Parker said, "and I'll let go….maybe."_

"_Get off me Parker," Eliot managed to say trying to get out of her grip but every move he made she just gripped him a little tighter._

"_Nope not until you beg me for mercy," Parker smiled deviously._

"_I'd do it Eliot otherwise who knows what she'll do," Nate laughed._

"_It's…not….funny," Eliot breathed out._

"_Oh I would like to say that it most definitely is Eliot," Hardison informed him zooming in on them._

"_Shut…up…Hard…ison."_

"_Come on Eliot just tap out," Nate said knowing Parker would never let go until he did._

"_No."_

_Hardison then pointed the camera towards the door as he heard Sophie's voice, "I'm gone just thirty minutes and this happens? I swear you guys would end up killing each other if it wasn't for me. What's the problem now?"_

"_He ate all my cereal!" Parker exclaimed as she tightened her grip around a squirming Eliot._

"_Help….me…Sophie," Eliot begged looking towards her._

"_Oh no. You should have known better or you shouldn't have confessed to it. I'm not getting between Parker and her cereal. It's your own stupid fault," Sophie informed him as she set her purse on the kitchen counter and went to go sit in the chair as if this type of thing happens every day, which it almost did._

"_See. Maybe next time you'll listen when I tell you that's not a good idea. I warned you Eliot, but noooooo someone had to eat it anyway," Hardison told him._

"_Fine….I…..give," Eliot said barely audible._

"_What was that? Did you say I rock and totally whooped you?" Parker asked leaning down to better hear him, Hardison zoomed in so he could catch the confession on camera._

"_You….rock….and….whooped….my…ass," Eliot got out; Parker let go and went over to the couch to sit down and started to chat with Sophie. Nate and Hardison were just laughing their asses off and gave each other a high five causing Eliot to storm off mumbling about how crazy and dangerous that girl really was.'_

Nate looked up beside him as Parker began to speak, "I remember that day. Sweet victory."

"Yeah it was. You totally whooped Uncle Eliot's as…"

"Tyler!" Nate warned making a mental note to get onto Eliot and Hardison for cussing around him so much.

"…butt," Tyler finished.

"Aren't you two supposed to be cleaning out the attic?" Parker asked.

"Well Tyler found the movies and wanted to watch them so we decided to take a break. Plus it was getting a little late to be cleaning the attic anyway," Nate smiled up at her.

"Yeah mom can't we please finish the attic some other time?" he pleaded.

"Oh alright. Now scootch over so I sit next to your father," Parker told him.

Tyler moved over so his mother could sit down and continue watching the movies that were sure to cause many more laughs. He loved listening to all the stories that they told about certain jobs they did and fun times they had together and was glad that they actually taped a few of them.

"Ready everyone?" Nate asked with remote in hand.

"Yep," Parker answered leaning against Nate who put his arm around her getting comfortable.

"Hit it!" Tyler said as Nate hit play showing a sleeping Hardison on the couch at headquarters.

' "_You guys are so mean," Sophie said with a disappointed sound in her voice._

"_So are you for not stopping us," Eliot shot back, "Plus he should know better than to fall asleep at headquarters. It's clearly fair game." _

_Sophie just rolled her eyes as she walked off heading towards the kitchen table saying, "Well I'm not taking part in your immature little prank. And I can't believe you're taping it Parker."_

"_I can," the thief shrugged._

"_Your loss," Nate spoke up, "It's a good thing he's a hard sleeper."_

"_Sleeps like a rock," Eliot smiled loving what they were about to do to the sleeping Hacker._

"_Oh and you're technically a part of this because we're using your old makeup," Nate informed her as he handed some lipstick and eye shadow over to Eliot. They began applying all sorts of makeup to Hardison's face; his lips, his eyelids, his cheeks, his forehead, and writing 'I'm pretty' with an up arrow on his white shirt. _

"_That about does it," Eliot said a few minutes later smiling from ear to ear, "Should we wake him or just let him wake up on his own?"_

"_We should probably wake him, otherwise we could be here for hours. Parker act like you're taping Eliot so Hardison doesn't suspect anything suspicious with the camera," Nate said reaching over to shake Hardison on the shoulder trying not to laugh so he wouldn't give anything away._

_As Hardison woke up grumbling about not wanting to go to school, Eliot was acting as though he didn't want Parker to tape him, "Get that damn camera out of my face Parker!"_

"_Fine! Oh hey Alec, watcha you up too?" Parker asked swinging the camera back over to tape him._

"_Um being rudely awakened," he informed the camera as he got up off the couch completely unaware of what they just did to him, "You guys couldn't leave me alone and just let me sleep?"_

_Nate turned biting his lip trying soooo hard not to laugh and noticed Eliot doing the same; the funniest thing about the whole thing was that he didn't even realize it and went about his business like usual. _

"_What's ya'lls problem?" he asked Nate then looked over towards Eliot with a hint of suspicion in his voice ._

"_Nnnothing," Eliot got out without busting out laughing which was a complete miracle the way Hardison looked at the present time._

_Hardison just looked at him funny then stated, "Well since you won't let me sleep over here I'm just going to go home. I'll see you rude people tomorrow. Peace," he then left the headquarters still completely unaware._

_Nate, Eliot, and Parker burst out laughing loving that they caught it all on video; Sophie even joined in admitting that it was pretty funny after all._

"_So when do you think he'll notice," Eliot managed to get out between laughs._

"_Oh I'm sure we'll be seeing him in five….four….three….two….one," Nate counted down as he pointed at the door at one anticipating Hardison coming through it in which he didn't disappoint._

"_Oh ya'll are gonna die! You better start running cause ya'll are GONNA die!" Hardison said clearly upset, "You are not right, you just let me walk downstairs in a bar FULL of people, just so you know. FULL of people and not just people. Oh no that would be too easy. Nope uh-uh it was full of bikers, I mean dudes bigger than Eliot and uglier too. I had men whistling at me and calling me pretty. I was about to whoop their ass, well maybe not, but then I saw myself in the mirror and to my horror found myself covered in makeup."_

_They all began to laugh again imagining the scene down in the bar wishing they would have followed him now because that would have been classic._

"_Oh you're laughing now but just wait for what this man has in store for you. I will make ya'lls lives a living hell. This was my favorite shirt too, just saying. Now it's ruined with lipstick that no amount of detergent can remove. I risk my ass for you every day and this is how I'm repaid. No respect."_

"_I told them not to do it," Sophie said finally speaking up which was a mistake._

"_Yeah but may I remind you that you didn't warn me when I walked out knowing I had to go through the bar to get home. Don't think I'm going to let you off scott free cause that ain't happening," Hardison told her with the makeup still on his face causing her to laugh even more._

"_You know maybe you should go wash that off because it is extremely hard to take you seriously with all of that on," Sophie informed him still laughing, "But you do look pretty Hardison."_

"_Yeah that eye shadow does bring out the color in his eyes. Don't you two agree?" Eliot asked._

"_Oh yeah definitely, and the lipstick does make his lips seem fuller," Parker added._

"_And the blush adds a natural glow to your skin Hardison," Nate piped in laughing._

_Hardison just stood there shaking his head back and forth then went upstairs saying, "Ain't right. It just ain't. Man can't even fall asleep on the couch he pays for without getting attacked by a bunch of psycho people. I'm the only sane one in the group."_

"_Says a man wearing makeup," Nate added before Parker turned the camera off.'_

"Oh man that will never get old," Parker said still not believing what they did to poor Alec.

"I think that video is going to be this year's Christmas present to everyone," Nate said thinking that was a great idea.

"Haha. Poor Uncle Alec. Did he ever get you guys back?"

"Nope. He did try though, but he never really succeeded," Nate told his son as he went on to the next movie that opened with Nate and Hardison in Eliot's backyard.

' "_Oh this is going to be good," Eliot said from behind the camera giving a little chuckle._

"_One of them is going to end up getting hurt," Sophie said beside him trying to decide if she wanted to see this._

"_It's just a race Sophie," Parker told her as if it wasn't a big deal._

"_Yeah a death race," she argued back._

"_Pfft. All they have to do is slide across the slippy-slide while standing up, walk across the thin beam that's about…oh say…four feet off the ground and above some rocks so if they fall then..ouch, skateboard across the patio while going up the ramp sticking the landing, then run over to the trampoline doing five somersaults finishing it by then jumping from the trampoline into the pool. And if at anytime they don't do a part of it correctly they have to go back and do it again. Piece of cake," Parker stated in way that clearly said it wasn't dangerous at all._

"_Yeah it might be easy for you and Eliot but we're talking about Hardison who spends most of his time inside and Nate who isn't so young anymore," Sophie said completely worried, "How did this even come about?"_

"_Well Nate said something about being able to beat Hardison in a race in which Hardison then stated that he could beat the old man any day and a few drinks later…ta-dah," Eliot told Sophie then yelled at Nate and Hardison coming up with a prize for the winner, "Just so we know you're really giving it your all, the winner gets to kiss Parker…..on the lips!" _

"_Hey," Parker said looking over at Eliot not believing he just made her the prize hoping that Nate won since he was the one she was secretly in love with; Hardison was just like a brother to her and that would be really weird._

"_What? It gives them incentive," Eliot informed._

"_Oh you're definitely going down now Nate," Hardison said getting ready._

"_Nope. Do you like my butt Hardison?" Nate asked._

"_What? Your butt why would you even ask that?"_

"_Because that's what you're going to be looking at the whole time so you might as well like the way it looks."_

"_Oh very original there Nate."_

"_Okay you two quit you're talking. We go on three. Get ready," Eliot yelled over to them and began to countdown when they were set, "One. Two. Three!"_

_Both Nate and Hardison took off towards the slippy-slide which was a comical sight to see them trying to keep their balance as they slid across it. Nate about fell but caught himself just in time and actually ended up a little bit ahead of Hardison. He then ran over to the beam hopping up on it and noticed Alec was right behind him but was over that part soon enough and rather easily and went over to the patio to jump on the skateboard with Alec yet again right behind him. _

"_Go NATE!" Parker yelled willing him to win._

"_Go Hardison go!" Sophie joined in rather enjoying herself more than she thought she would._

_Nate missed the ramp and had to go back to try again while Hardison nailed it the first time and continued on to the trampoline but Nate wasn't too far behind as he nailed his jump the second time and ran over to the trampoline as fast as he could and luckily for him Hardison got dizzy and fell off giving him time to catch up since Alec had to start all over with his somersaults. It was extremely close because as Nate counted five he heard Hardison say five also and new whoever jumped in the pool first won. Just as Hardison jumped, Nate leapt off the trampoline as hard as he could towards the pool desparate to be the first one in. He felt the water rush past his ears and was completely surrounded but as he came up from underwater so did Hardison and thought for sure he didn't get there first but heard Parker screaming, "NATE WON! Oh in your face Sophie! That will be twenty bucks."_

"_Aw man. I had you man. I was so close. Had I not gotten dizzy you would have been lost in my dust," Hardison informed Nate as they both got out of the pool so they could get dried off._

"_Excuses, excuses. Just look at the camera and say what you know you have to."_

"_Fine but we're doing this again one day," Hardison said as he walked up to the camera and looked into it, "I am a loser and lost to Nathan Ford who is not an old man and…..huh….who is my hero and my idol."_

"_Now was that so hard?"Eliot asked him as he pointed the camera towards Nate about to tell him something but forgot what he was about to say when he saw Parker and him kissing; he zoomed in, "Um Nate I think that's way more than just kissing her on the lips," but was pushed away by his hand and quickly told to get lost by Parker.'_

"I love that video sooo much," Parker said as she looked up at Nate who was already looking at her and leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"Ew gross. The race was funny but I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing you guys make out on camera," Tyler told his parents who just laughed. "So was that how you guys got together then?"

"That's how it started yes, but it took your father another three long months to work up the courage to ask me out," Parker told him.

"Hey I don't particularly remember you asking me out which you could have done if you thought I was taking too long," Nate defended, "Plus I had to make sure you truly liked me before I asked you that way I didn't look like a fool."

"Like that kiss wasn't evidence enough," Tyler said clearly thinking his dad was crazy if he didn't think his mother liked him after that.

"Yeah well your dad was just a chicken."

"No I was just…..cautious," Nate said knowing he lost the argument but couldn't help responding back. He then went on to the next video showing Eliot and Hardison in the hall of a hotel.

' "_I can't believe I let you two talk me into taping this. Just so you know Parker better not break things off with me after this," Nate informed the other two guys as they tied a rope from one door handle to the other door handle on the other side of the hallway._

"_Because this is going to be hilarious. Plus knowing Parker she won't even get mad," Eliot assured him._

"_Yeah man it's all good and if she does you can fire us or something," Hardison added pretty confident that Parker shouldn't get too upset. "Alright let's do this thing."_

_Eliot pulled out his phone and dialed Parker's hotel phone and put on a fake voice he's never used to trick her, "Um yes miss we would just like to inform you that we are giving away free boxes of cereal down in the lobby but only for the next ten minutes; hope to see you soon." While Eliot was making his call to Parker, Hardison pulled his phone out and set Sophie's fire alarm to go off and within the next minute both women were trying desperately to get out of their rooms but couldn't due to their doors being connected to the rope._

_Sophie began yelling for help absolutely terrified that she would die if she didn't get out, "Someone help me. My door is stuck and I can't get out. Please someone help. Nate! Eliot! Alec! Anybody."_

_Hardison ran up to Sophie's door 'out of breath' whispering to her so Parker didn't overhear, "Hold on Sophie I'll get you outta here. We gotta go. It's mass chaos out there. Everyone's running to the lobby; there's a whole mob yelling about a fire and that the hotel was going to collapse ."_

_Parker then began yell after many failed attempts to open her door, "Someone open this door! I….want….my…free…cereal!"_

"_Wait did Parker just say cereal?" Sophie asked overhearing the thief yell then knew they had been tricked when she heard Eliot, Hardison, and Nate laughing out in the hallway. "Oh you guys are going to get it. Now let me out."_

_Eliot went over to Parker's door to untie the rope while Alec untied Sophie's. Parker came out of her room with a serious look on her face, "There better be cereal or all of you are getting hurt."_

"_They forced me to do it," Nate said pointing at Eliot and Hardison, "I told them it was wrong and we should just leave you guys alone, but they threatened me. I was truly scared for my life."_

"_Right Nate. And exactly what did they threaten you with?" Sophie asked._

"_It's too terrifying to repeat it."_

"_Of course it is," Sophie said looking over at Parker and winked at her without the boys realizing it._

"_Well I'm going to go get some money so I can go buy some cereal now that I'm in the mood for it," Parker said as she turned around entering her room but instead of money she grabbed some rope and returned to her door with it hidden behind her back nodding slightly so Sophie would see._

"_GO!" Sophie yelled and the guys all looked a little startled but then were all tackled to the ground the camera getting knocked to the floor still recording the women tying the men up but then was turned off a few minutes later.'_

"Wait what happened?" Tyler asked confused looking towards his parents.

"Oh just give it a few seconds," Parker smiled evilly loving what came next.

'_The camera was turned back on showing Sophie on top of what looked like a building but it was a little dark to actually see clearly. _

"_Great idea Parker about hanging them from the harnesses off the hotel roof," Sophie complimented._

"_Thanks. It's only what they deserve after they tricked me with fake free cereal," Parker said as she pointed the camera over the roof showing Nate, Eliot, and Hardison all in harnesses hanging about fifteen feet down._

"_Parker…..darling….um can you please let us or at least me up?" Nate asked in the sweetest voice he had._

"_Don't fold Parker, he deserves this just as much as the other two being that he taped the whole thing," Sophie said._

"_Sorry Nate but Sophie says no." Parker answered._

"_I swear I will never prank again but please let me up cause I do not like heights. Why we had to stay in the tallest hotel in the city I will never know," Hardison complained._

"_Just shut up and act like it doesn't bother you; they'll let us up quicker," Eliot said._

"_Um Eliot we can hear you," Sophie informed him that his plan just failed. "It's a little chilly don't you think Parker? I say we go in and watch a movie."_

"_Ooh yeah sounds like fun," Parker said as she set the camera up so that the guys were still in view and walked back inside with Sophie laughing the whole time._

"_They're just playing," Eliot said but then heard the roof door close. "Or maybe not."_

"_Oh hell naw. They better not leave us here. They can't, they wouldn't," Hardison declared terriefied._

"_They just did Hardison," Nate said, "We'll just have to wait here until they come get us. It's not that bad."_

"_Not BAD! It is when you are absolutely terrified of heights," Alec panicked._

"_I'm going to give you something else to be scared of if you don't calm down and shut up," Eliot told him._

"_Oh and by the way Hardison, you're fired," Nate said._

"_What fired? Why? It's not my psycho girlfriend who decided to hang us here."_

"_You told me that if Parker got mad that I could fire you."_

"_I meant if she got mad and broke up with your ass, not hang us off a 50 story building!"_

_A few minutes later they heard the woman come back to the roof, all of them hoping that they were going to be set free. _

"_We decided we'd be nice and let you up early," Parker told them, "You should thank me cause Sophie wanted to leave you here for another hour." _

"_I think that's a good fair amount of time," Sophie said grabbing the camera and turning it off.'_

"I would have left them there all night," Tyler told his mom.

"We thought about it, but decided that might have been a little bit too mean."

"And we all thank you for not leaving us there all night."

"How come you haven't really been pranked yet dad?"

"Oh the next one shows me being pranked also giving the reason why I don't get drunk anymore either," Nate told his son remembering what video was next and began playing it.

' "_Are you sure he's going to fall for it?" Eliot asked a little apprehensive mostly due to the fact that the prank called for him getting in bed next to Nate and acting like they slept in the same bed all night._

"_Definitely. He was completely drunk when he got into bed last night due to you two," Parker said looking first at Eliot then at Alec._

"_Hey you're supposed to drink at a Bachelor party; it's one of the last free nights he has before he marries you," Hardison defended with his hands up in the air._

"_Well you didn't have let him drink that much."_

"_Hey we aren't his parents," Eliot replied with a smirk._

"_And that's why you're getting in the bed," she smirked back, "Plus you have long blondish hair like me so it will be easier to fool him."_

"_Fine."_

"_Alright then Eliot climb into to bed," Sophie said from behind the camera ecstatic that they were finally going to be able to prank Nate. _

_Eliot climbed into the bed and under the covers facing in Nate's direction acting asleep as the others hid in the closet. Hardison pulled his phone out and called Nate's cell in order to wake him up which thankfully succeeded._

"_Hold on a sec will ya?" Nate mumbled as he grabbed his phone and was about to answer it when he noticed that it wasn't Parker who he was in bed with but Eliot._

"_Whoa! What the hell?"_

_Eliot 'woke up' looking at Nate, "Mmm morning man."_

"_Ummm Eliot why are you in my bed?"_

"_You said I could crash here for the night."_

"_I'm sure I meant the couch and I came to bed to Parker last night."_

"_Nooo. I came in here to lie down because you told me to sleep in here; Parker was with Sophie all night long. Remember?"_

"_No I don't remember because I gave her a kiss and cuddled up behind her. I'm sure I would have realized it was you."_

"_Yeah you gave me a kiss and cuddled with me and Nate I never told you and the team this but I'm gay and may I add I quite liked our cuddle time. Parker is definitely a lucky woman," Eliot said sliding a little closer to Nate giving him his best charming smile but Nate moved back to get away from an advancing Eliot only to fall off the bed._

"_Whoa there cowboy! I don't mind that you're gay but I don't swing that way," Nate said horrified that he kissed Eliot. _

"_Oh come on Nate just a little fun like we had last night," Eliot said winking at him not knowing how much longer he could keep the act up because he was about to laugh any minute the way Nate was acting._

"_What fun do you exactly mean?"_

"_Oh you know what I'm talking about."_

"_We..we….we….we didn't?"_

"_JUST KIDDING!" yelled Parker, Hardison, and Sophie as they came out of the closet all dying of laughter._

_Nate was startled for a few seconds before he realized it was all a joke…..he desperately hoped it was a joke anyway._

"_So everything was a joke? Please tell me I kissed you Parker and not Eliot," Nate pleaded._

"_It was me," Parker managed to get out._

"_Oh thank God," Nate breathed a sigh of relief._

"_I bet this'll teach you to not drink so much next time," Sophie said._

"_I don't think I'll ever drink again. Are you really gay Eliot?"_

"_No I just said that to see the look on your face, which we can see again and again."_

"_Oh you know I have to put this on YouTube," Hardison declared._

"_Only if you want your makeup fiasco to join it," Nate threatened._

"_Well I guess on second thought I won't."_

"_Smart choice." '_

"Oh my God. That was definitely the best one so far," Tyler exclaimed still laughing at the look on his dad's face when he thought he kissed Eliot.

"Well I'm glad you liked it cause that's it for tonight," Nate told him.

"Aw man why?"

" Because you have to get up early so you can be ready for when Eliot picks you up for your fishing trip to the river tomorrow," Nate said, "Plus the rest aren't really too funny anyway."

"Well I still want to finish them one day."

"And you can but now you need to head on up to bed and try to get to sleep before one o'clock in the morning," Parker told her disappointed son.

"Fine. Well good night. Love you," Tyler said as he went upstairs to try to get some sleep.

"Love you too," they replied.

"Well that was incredibly fun," Nate whispered as he leaned down to kiss his wife.

"Um-hm. How about we go continue some of that fun," Parker said standing up and pulling her husband off the couch leading him upstairs to their room.

"Sounds great to me. Eliot's not there is he?" Nate laughed as he shut their door.

END

A/N: Well that's it. Hope you guys enjoy all the videos because I definitely enjoyed writing about them. And as always please review. :)


End file.
